fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Boom Boom: Mystery of the Koopa Troop
Boom Boom: Mystery of The Koopa Troop is the first game in the Boom Boom Trilogy, a new series created by MGX Studios in cooperation with The Tris Company. It is similar to Locky'12's Vivian's Story series, but it revolves around Boom Boom. It will be released in April 2013 as a launch title for the Nintendo Epsilon, as well as a game for the Nintendo Silver and Nintendo 3.4 Palm. Throughout the game, you can take control of five different characters—Boom Boom, Pom Pom, King Boo, Bowser, and Bowser Jr.—each with their own different stories, similar to Sonic Adventure, which had separate stories for each character. Plot Boom Boom and his girlfriend Pom Pom are kicked out of the Koopa Troop for destroying other people's property. They are banished to the Boo Castle, where they are forced to work for King Boo and his daughter, Lady Bow. Pom Pom finds a message on the floor. It reads, "Lord Bowser's army, along with the entire Mushroom World, is powered by some sort of object hidden in the depths of a certain kingdom... and only one unknown person can protect it." What is happening to the Mushroom World? What is this object that the message's topic was? Does Boom Boom have anything to do with it? And if he does, why did Bowser kick him out of the Koopa Troop? King Boo is confused, but Lady Bow doesn't seem to be. She sends Boom Boom and Pom Pom on a journey to find the answer. But along the way, Boom Boom has a bad feeling that Lady Bow is hiding something. Later in the story, Boom Boom finds out that Lady Bow had sent him on his "quest" as a diversion so she could overthrow King Boo and possess Bowser. She had commanded the other Boos to possess members of Bowser's army. Lady Bow had two Boos possess Mario and Luigi so they couldn't do anything about it. She had been secretly planning to take over the Mushroom World as revenge for something King Boo had done, although it is not mentioned in the game. The only person left to save the world is Boom Boom himself. Therefore, he and Pom Pom turn around and head back to Bowser's Castle, which had been overrun by Lady Bow and her army. They break inside and free Bowser, Bowser Jr., King Boo, Bam Bam, Boss Sumo Bro., and Big Bob-omb, who then help Boom Boom fight Lady Bow's minions and warriors. When they reach Bow's throne room, she tells Boom Boom that she had waited a long time for him to arrive. Then, the room ascends outside of the castle, into a heavy storm. Then, Lady Bow possesses Pom Pom, forcing Boom Boom to battle his own girlfriend, as well as beginning the final battle. When the first phase ends, Pom Pom is unconscious. Boom Boom yells out, "This isn't over yet, Lady Bow! You'll pay for this!!" Lady Bow says, "Of course it's not over. I still have to destroy you." With those words, she turns into Overlord Bow, and knocks him down to the floor. "I will become the supreme ruler of the entire meta-universe when I destroy you!" she exclaims. But Boom Boom rises back up and says, "Not when, Bow! If!" and battles her. When Bow is defeated, she returns to her normal form, and the storm begins to calm down. Boom Boom cries over his girlfriend's death. Bow exclaims, "This is my fault. It's all my fault!". But then, Bowser arrives and talks to Boom Boom and Lady Bow. He tells Bow that she can be forgived, because "everybody wants to rule the world". Then he tells Boom Boom that he had done an excellent job at saving the universe, and therefore called him "the hero of the Koopa Troop." He says that as a reward, he would revive the one Boom Boom loved most. That person, of course, was Pom Pom. Bowser calls up Kamek to bring Pom Pom back to life; when she wakes up, she sees Boom Boom and kisses him. Then, Bowser approves their return to the Koopa Troop. After the credits roll, Mario is seen walking outside Princess Peach's castle grounds. Boom Boom runs up and challenges him to a fight. Mario accepts his challenge and begins jumping around, trying to stomp him. Boom Boom says, "Ha ha! I feel like my old self again! Wahoooo!!" ---- In the main game, Boom Boom is the character you will usually be playing as. Pom Pom is partnered up with him, and Bowser Jr. occasionally helps out as well. Sometimes, Bowser and/or King Boo will escape from Lady Bow's castle and enter other worlds, and will also join one or more of the other three characters. There are three non-playable characters that help out as well: Bam Bam, Boss Sumo Bro., and Big Bob-omb. In the final level (before the final boss fight), all five playable characters and all three partners are available, for a total of eight characters. You can swap between playable characters with the D-Pad. Characters Stages *Bowser's Castle: The castle of evil koopa Bowser with lava and more lava. *Boo Mansion: The mansion with ghosts! *Sumo Land: The land with Sumo Brothers. *Caramel Mines: An underground world with disaster every which way you turn. *Cheesecake Ruins: A no man's land that has been abandoned for over a million years. *Bob Omb Factory: The factory with explosive Bob-ombs! *Koopa Desert: The desert of koopas is a dry stage with big sandstorms. *Sugar Beach: The whole place has been overrun by Cheep-Cheeps! *Mushroom Plains: A peaceful land, home of Mario and his friends. But Mario seems to be acting very strangely. He is stomping more Goombas then he normally does! *Goomba Valley: The valley of Goombas have the first boss Choomba *Hammerstone Clockway: A clock tower area with pendulums and hammers that will crush the player. *Dark Castle: The black castle with dark bones. Gameplay Modes *'Story:' The main gameplay mode. Complete missions, battle enemies, and save the Mushroom World. **'Co-Op Story:' Up to four other players can join in the adventure. *'Story X:' A harder variation of Story Mode in which Boom Boom and Lady Bow join forces to defeat dark versions of themselves. Lady Bow is now playable. This mode is unlocked after completing the basic Story Mode. *'Competition:' Play as one of eight different characters—Boom Boom, Pom Pom, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Lady Bow, King Boo, Boss Sumo Bro., or Bam Bam—and battle it out against up to four other players in minigames. Music Trivia *In a conversation between Boom Boom and Lady Bow, Boom Boom says a variation of the "first is the worst" rhyme. **'Lady Bow:' Anyone who wins a competition would be a sore loser, because they would get all of the riches while the others are left in the dust, feeling lonely. It seems that -- **'Boom Boom:' FIRST IS THE WORST, SECOND IS THE BEST, THIRD IS THE ONE WITH THE HAIRY CHEST... **'Lady Bow:' That is EXTREMELY unnecessary. **'Boom Boom:' ...FOURTH IS THE ONE WITH THE TREASURE CHEST, FIFTH IS THE ONE WITH THE EMPTY CHEST... **'Lady Bow:' You are interrupting the princess of all Boos! STOP THIS INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR '''IMMEDIATELY!!' **'Boom Boom:' ...SIXTH IS THE ONE WHO FORGOT TO GET DRESSED, SEVENTH IS THE ONE WITH THE POLKA-DOT DRESS, EIGHTH THE BEAVER BUCKY, NINTH THE LOSER LUCKY, TENTH THE DWARF, ELEVENTH THE GNOME, TWELFTH THE DINO... **'Lady Bow:' RRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHH... **'Boom Boom:' ...THIRTEENTH THE DODO, FOURTEENTH THE CAT, FIFTEENTH THE DIRTY DONKEY, SIXTEENTH THE GOLDEN EAGLE, SEVENTEENTH WITHOUT A SHIRT, EIGHTEENTH IS THE ONE WITH THE WITCH'S BUM WHO WAS EATING STICKS IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOOTBALL PITCH WHILE RIDING ON A WASHING MACHINE TO MEET A WIZARD WHO FREAKS OUT ON THE DANCE FLOOR AND EATS TOAST HALFWAY UP A LAMPOST BECAUSE HE'S A SHINY BUM WITH A DISCONNECTED BRAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **'Lady Bow:' FATHER!!!!! **'Boom Boom:' Geewhiz, can't you take a joke?! *Bam Bam returns from ''Mario 3D Adventure. *When Lady Bow is shown sitting in her throne before the final boss fight, the player sees one of her guards fanning her, rather than seeing Bow fanning herself as usual. *This is the first video game to feature Boom Boom as its main protagonist, as well as the first to have Lady Bow as its main antagonist. *It is also the first game in the Mario series (or any of its spin-offs) in which all or any of the characters have full voice talents. Gallery Black Shelled Koopa Troopa Art.png|A black-shelled Koopa Troopa. Silver Shelled Koopa Troopa Art.png|A silver-shelled Koopa Troopa. LadyBowBoomBoomBooBattleForMGX.png|STM's artwork of Boom Boom confronting Lady Bow, with a Boo in a knight's armor standing guard. NNMOTKO.png|The Nintendo Silver boxart. By Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:MGX Studios Projects Category:Nintendo Silver Games Category:Mystery Category:Nintendo 3.4 Palm Games Category:Boom Boom Trilogy Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Spin-offs Category:2013 Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:The Tris Company Games Category:Games by Shy Guy Yellow Category:Games by Renardy Category:Nintendo Epsilon Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Lone Planet Archives Category:Spursverse